ENTRY FOR TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222's CONTEST!
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: Read for randomness and contest entry! Rated T for some cursing.


**My entry for TheAwesomenessThatIsMe1222's contest! Let me confess, I was originally gunna do some kind of cliffhanger, but I started typing it and it pretty much sucked, so I ditched it. SOOOO, I decided to use my humor and randomness skills to type a comedy! XD** **This may suck too, but I hope its gives u a good laugh r chuckle! XD This is kinda based on my Truth or Dare thingy.**

**Warning: May suck. Character death. Stoopidness. Randomness. My OC'S.**

**Characters**_**: Me (Zoe),**_** Blez, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, **_**Lime, Zeom, Borz, and Mekk.**_

Me: Welcome to this contest entry! We have… well, just look above so ill save myself some time. Before we begin, lemme tell you alittle bout my OC's. Lime is one of my Sir OC's. She likes to sing. Zeom is my main Irken OC. She's practically in love with Zim, but like kinda friend and kinda bf. And she hates Dib. Borz is just her Sir unit. Mekk is in love with Dib, and when I say IN LOVE I mean it. She STALKS him, allright? Oh ya, Mekk's the only human OC I have, she's also besties with Zeom. LET THE CRAPPYNESS BEGIN!

Everyone: *Comes out and takes their seat*

Zeom: Soo.. what are we supposed to do here?

Me:…. Idk…. Mekk….

Mekk: *Stops staring at Dib and looks at me* Ya?

Me: Go over there and glomp Dib to death.

Mekk: *Stares at Dib again*

Dib: ….. Dear Go-

Mekk: *Tackle-hugs Dib*

Blez: …..

Lime: Can I sing? PLEASE?

Blez: No. I bet your horrible.

Zeom: *Slaps Blez* Well, that wasn't nice!

Blez: SAYS THE IRKEN WHO JUST SLAPPED ME!... I NEED TO RELIVE MEH ANGER! *Starts running toward Zim*

Zeom: OH HELL NO! *Tackles Blez and punches her*

Blez: *Starts fighting*

Zim: Why are females always fighting over ZIIMMMM? I know that I am _AMAZING,_ but still…

Me:….. I would run if I were you….

Zim: ZIM TAKES NO ORDERS FROM A HOOMMAN!

Me: Whatever. Hey Gaz.

Gaz: What?

Me: Do you enjoy seeing Dib being mobbed by an ACTUAL GIRL?

Gaz:…. *Continues playing GameSlave*

Blez: *Holds up a dead looking Zeom*

All: O_O

Blez: *Throws her on the ground and takes her seat*

Me: Uhh…. Sorry if Blez isn't **this** violent Awesomeness….. O_o

Lime: D: Imma sing anyway!

Me: …. Lime, you're very slow.

Lime: IMMA SING! *Flys up onto the roof* HERE THAT WORLD! IMMA SING YOU A FRIKEN SONG AND YOUR GUNNA LIKE IT! *Clears throat*

_Ya know ya love meh, ya know ya care… just say wateveh, and ill be there…_

Me:… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH HELL NO! LIME! STOP SINGING! YOU GUNNA MAKE MEH EXPLODE AND- *Explodes*

Lime: *Stops singing* ….. oh… uh…. You can uncover your ears everybody….

Everyone: *Uncovers ears*

Dib: Please! Dear God get off of me! WHAT ARE YOU?

Mekk: NO! KISS ME!

Dib: O_O …. Well, at least I know im not crazy when I say I have a fangirl O_o

Gir: Masta, what happened to the lady who was called 'Me'?

Zim: I don't care for the HYUMANS! But to answer your question, the earth-female exploded.

Gir: How come?

Zim: By this song by… Ju-stinnnn Beev-ver… I don't know the human's name.

Borz: *Flys over to Zeom's dead body* Master? *sniff and flicks off Blez* YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! *Crys*

Blez: She deserved it.

Dib: *Is now running from Mekk* GET AWAY FROM ME! MOTHER OF GOD!

Mekk: *Is chasing Dib*

Gaz: *Looks up from GameSlave* Heh heh… :)

Lime: Soo…. How am I supposed to bring 'Me' back to life.

Zim: *rolls eyes* Zim's no miracle worker. And Why would we want the Worm-Monkey back? One more dead human is one step closer to WORLD DOMINATION!

Lime: -_- *Hits Zim in the head and knocks him out* That twit's annoying.

Blez: *Walks over to Zim and hits him in the head then sits back down* I really hate him.

Borz: WELL I HATE YOU! 

Blez: *Flicks Borz off* There, returned the favor.

Borz: -_- Lets just bring Zoe back to life.

Lime: Oh, so that's her name.

Gir: LETS TRY MEH WAFFLES!

Lime: Gir, I don't think waffles are gunna bring her back to life. She exploded, her guts went everywhere.

Gaz: Well, what if Lime just sings a song she would like... obviously she's not a fan of the Canadian beaver.

Borz: Well, that's not very nice.

Gaz: Im not a fan of him either. *Plays GameSlave again*

Gir: Awwww…. No waffles?

Borz: We can eat waffles later. X3

Gir: YAYYYYYY!

Lime: ….. what kinda music does Zoe like, then?

Blez: I don't know and I don't care.

Lime: I didn't ask you, Mrs. Membrane.

Blez: ….

Lime: That's what I thought.

Borz: I Think I know what kinda music she likes, alternative rock.

Lime: *Shrugs* Well, I DID here her room blasting with Linkin Park and 30 Seconds To Mars from my house the other day, so let's try it! Oh… and has anyone seen Mekk and/or Dib?

*Everyone kinda looks around and they see no trace of them*

Borz: *Shrugs* They may be all the way in Russia right now. Just sing a good song, Lime.

Lime: OK! X3 *Flys up to the roof* IMMA SING A BETTER SONG AND-

Borz: JUST GET ON WITH IT, GOD!

Lime: :/ Fine….

_Lie awake in bed at night… and think about your life…. Do you want to be different..? _

***INSERT GIANT IMPLOSION SEEN HERE***

Me: lol im alive again. Hell was a good experience. XD

Blez:….. *Leaves*

Me: Ya, whatever….

Gir: WAFFLE TIME! *Waffles fall from the sky*

***EVERYONE HAS A HUGE WAFFLES PARTY***

Me: ZOMG BEST PARTY EVER!

Dib: *Crashes through door* Ok… I think I lost Mekk like 30 minutes ago… *Faints from… idk he just faints*

_**THE END!**_

**Well, that was random XD. Im just glad I entered something. Sorry if I was off Blez's character, Awesomeness, I was just havin some fun with it XD. **


End file.
